In known lighters of this type after each actuation of the control button the intermediate link piece is returned automatically to its service position, that is coupled with the associated operating element.
The result is that it is very dangerous to leave this type of lighter within reach of a child who can without any difficulty ignite it.
In order to avoid this serious disadvantage it has been proposed to make childproof lighters, that is lighters in which associated with the igniting mechanism is means for neutralizing this mechanism movable between an active neutralizing position in which it impedes actuation of the igniting mechanism and a retracted position in which it permits such actuation, these movable means being displaceable manually by the user from the actuatable service position to the retracted position.
This type of lighter is known in particular from European Patent Document EP A1 296,281. Nonetheless in all these lighters a neutralizing means is not set up so as to be automatically returned to the actuatable neutralizing position after actuation of the igniting mechanism.
This return to the use position can only be obtained by a specific maneuver in the opposite direction by the user.
It is therefore easy to imagine that simply forgetting same completely eliminates the advantages associated with the presence of the neutralizing means.